Awakening
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: Sequel to If Only You Knew.  The remaining members of the Host Club have begun to pick up and put back together their lives, hoping the adventure is over.  But, trouble ensues when a new teacher arrives with a hidden agenda.  Collab with xXLostDreamerXx


Hey, Guys, welcome to the sequel of "If Only You Knew". xXLostDreamerXx and I hope you enjoy this new story. Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club. It is purely the work of the ever so fabulous, Bisco Hatori-sensei! However, Anko and Keiko and all other characters not from the original story are ours.

* * *

Piece 1: The New Host Club

Anko stood at the edge of the yard, watching a group of young children gathered around a Victorian looking table. The table was decorated in a pretty antique lace and the porcelain tea set was on the table. The set was a crème color with a gold trim and a little pink rose on them. There was a little girl in a white dress with blue trim at the bottom and on the collar of her dress. There was a blue ribbon around her waist that tied in the back into a long bow. She loved that dress. She wore her favorite sun hat with another blue ribbon around the brim. It was her, little Anko, no more than four or five years old. The boys were dressed nicely. They looked cute and sweet, especially the little one.

Little Anko watched the two of them, Fuyu and Kyoya, as she poured them tea. Kyoya sat looking bored and annoyed while Fuyu smiled happily at her.

"This is stupid. Why do we have to play tea party? Fuyu, you promised my father that you'd help me with the piano," Kyoya pouted as he picked at his plate of cookies.

"It's not stupid!" Anko cried, setting down the tea pot. "It's fun!"

"For girls…" he mumbled. _Why are you playing tea party at your age anyway?_

Fuyu put a hand on Kyoya, "Oh, Kyoya, it's okay. You should encourage Anko to do things like this. Think of it as more than a tea party, but training for her to be a well-mannered young lady." Fuyu's smile was warm and he leaned back in his seat, he was five years older than Kyoya, but he was warm and handsome.

Fuyu brushed his soft brown hair out of his eyes and waited for Kyoya to respond. "I'll do this if you promise to help me with piano afterwards, Oniisan."

"Of course," Fuyu replied, chuckling to himself. "You need to relax, Kyoya or you'll get old really fast."

Kyoya blushed and said, "Alright, go ahead Anko."

Anko stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Gee, thanks for your permission!"

The world seemed to waver and Anko hated what it changed into. She was standing on a dark sidewalk as she heard a fight break out around the corner. She could hear the screams of agony coming from a man. Her body reacted on its own and she ran towards the screams. Under the streetlamp a man raised a blood dripping dagger above his head and thrust it down upon another one.

"Fuyu!" she cried. The attacker stood up and a chill ran through her as he set his eyes on her.

Fuyu was on the ground, crimson liquid pouring from his body, a pool forming around him. The knife remained in his stomach and his face was twisted in agonizing pain. The attacker had backed away, as if contemplating what to do; he didn't think that at this late hour he would be caught so easily. Anko ran to her brother and held him in her arms. The attacker had drawn another knife and was coming for Anko.

"…Anko… Take the knife from me and defend yourself…" Fuyu gasped. "Do it now!" he yelled, blood spurting from him.

Anko was shaking with fear and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Fuyu kept shouting and the attacker kept coming closer. More chills ran down her spine as she looked from the attacker to- Fuyu was gone and replacing him was a battered Kyoya.

Anko shook her head and her lip quivered, "Wh-what's going on?" she whimpered. She sat there, not knowing what to do when…

*Beep* *Beep*

Anko shot up in bed, her alarm clock screeching at her. Her chest was heaving and she was in a cold sweat. Slowly, she shut the alarm clock off and buried her head in her hands. "Wh-what was that?" she asked herself out loud. She paused. "That didn't happen, right?" She shuddered and flew down the stairs of her loft part of her bedroom and out her door.

She rushed into Kyoya's room. He had just gotten out of bed and was headed towards the bathroom. Anko smiled as relief washed over her and she ran over and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried.

Kyoya, annoyed looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Anko stepped back and smiled, "I'm just happy you're alive."

Kyoya still didn't understand, but not wanting to deal with her at the moment said, "Go to your room and get ready for school." Anko nodded and ran out of the room, leaving behind a puzzled Kyoya.

Anko walked into the school alongside Kyoya with her reworked uniform that had been turned into a mid thigh high skirt with a pale yellow ruffle underneath that reached just above her knee. She wore the boy's uniform jacket with a yellow tank top underneath and knee high black boots. She saw Hikaru and bounced over to him, saying good bye to Kyoya.

"I'll see you later, Oniisan! Say hi to Sempai for me!" she called as she hooked her arm around Hikaru's. She reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. He moved his arm around her waist and held her closer to him as they walked into the classroom. The day was boring as usual and eventually the last bell rang. Hikaru and Anko were walking towards the Host Club room for an early meeting when they passed Chika and Satoshi, Hunny's and Mori's brothers accordingly. The two of them were sitting and talking when they saw Anko and Hikaru.

Satoshi stood up and bowed to them, "I wanted to thank you and your friends again for finding Takashi. Without your help…" He paused. "We may never have found him," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from betraying him.

Chika sat silently next to him and Anko looked at them. "Hey, you don't need to thank us. Why don't you guys come hang out with us? We're going over to the club now," she suggested.

Satoshi looked up, "Really? That could be fun, what do you think, Chika?"

"Um… Not really…" Chika said and got up to walk away.

"Come on! It'll be fun to get out. It'll pick our spirits up!" Satoshi encouraged. He looked at Anko and Hikaru, "Yeah! We'll come with you guys!"

"Okay, then," Anko replied.

As they entered Music Room 3 there was the regular hustle and bustle to set up. Tamaki and Haruhi were putting up some romantic lights. The walls were cloaked in crème colored curtains and the table had rose colored table clothes with a gold trim. Kaoru was moving in some trees that the gardening club had potted. Kyoya was setting the tables with cotton linens and golden silverware. Hikaru immediately went off to help Kaoru as Anko stood in the front of the room with Satoshi and Chika.

"Hey, Guys! I brought Satoshi-san and Yasuchika-san with me today. They wanted to check out the club," Anko announced.

Tamaki ran over immediately and threw his arms around the two boys. "It's so good to see you two! I'm glad to see that you're alright!" he said enthusiastically.

"Get off of me!" Chika ordered, annoyed that Tamaki would do that.

Tamaki backed off and took a step back to examine them.

"Yasuchika!" Satoshi scolded, waving a finger in the air. He then turned to Tamaki and replied, "I hope we're not intruding," Satoshi replied.

"Of course not! You're welcome any time," Tamaki said. He made a swooping gesture to the room, "We're setting up a romantic Parisian theme. I hope you will stay."

"Like entertain?" Satoshi asked, eyes glimmering. "That'd be cool. Takashi always liked it here." When mentioning Mori, Satoshi seemed a little sad, but his enthusiasm remained intact.

"If you like!" Tamaki encouraged.

"Cool, I'll go help out!" Satoshi went off on his own, leaving Chika with Tamaki.

"Will you be staying too?" Tamaki asked him.

Chika crossed his arms, "No way! This is lame, I'm leaving."

Chika headed for the door when Kyoya came in with a trolley full of gourmet cakes that made Chika's mouth water. He turned back to Tamaki and said, "Never mind, I have to wait for Satoshi since he'll annoy me about leaving later."

Kyoya eyed Chika as he went to stand over by the trolley that Anko was now moving cakes on. She put them on wire racks that would go in the middle of the tables.

"Anko told me that you let them host," Kyoya noted, writing things down in his notebook.

"For the time being," Tamaki stated, plugging in the lights. The whole room now glowed a soft yellow.

_What are you up to Tamaki?_ Kyoya thought to himself as he checked his watch.

They looked around the room and everyone went to take their positions in front of the door. The guys (and Haruhi) were all handsome in their upscale waiter uniforms. The uniforms had a black vest with an attached apron over a white shirt with a collar, a bow tie, and black pants. Meanwhile, Anko wore a cute waitress outfit with her hair up in a messy bun. The waitress outfit was a black dress with a collar, long sleeves that had lace on the end with a puffed skirt. Over it was a white apron that tied around her waist and a big, flowy white bow was on her lower back. To all of their surprise Keiko walked in from the changing room in the same waitress outfit as Anko.

"Haha, look, Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed, "Keiko's a girl after all!"

Keiko had taken some time to swallow her whole independent and not wearing girly things for personal reasons pride before pulling on the dress and making it fit. The bow tieing gave her some trouble too. She had decided to keep her hair down since it was long but too short to tie up. She walked out of the room adjusting wrinkles from her skirt. She heard the comment from the twins and bit down her normal reaction and just blushed. "Does it look bad...?" she asks as she walked up to the group.

"Aw! Kei-kun..." Anko paused and then gushed, "I guess it's Kei-chan now! You look so pretty!" Anko hugged her.

"It looks nice, the fit is good," Haruhi replied, nodding.

"Very cute!" Tamaki complimented. "Looks like we can have another hostess!"

"If you say so...I don't think I tied the bow properly in the back though," she sighed, turning around to show them. "And I can't say I know how to exactly do my hair so I just made it less messy and tamer." She looked to Anko and saw how well she wore it. She then looked to the boys and Haruhi. "You all look amazing!" she said sincerely.

"Okay, that's enough. Tamaki, the door," Kyoya interjected.

Tamaki nodded and opened the door. Once again the hurricane of rose petals welcomed the guests. Satoshi was standing on the left of the couch, looking just as handsome as his brother had, but with a more boyish charm to him. He wore his regular uniform since they didn't have time to get him a waiter's outfit. The guests filed in and took their seats at various tables. The door had closed, only to open again to reveal someone truly beautiful.

Long blonde hair that fell in waves around her shoulders, the skin of a porcelain dolls, and beautiful emerald eyes filled their eyes. Felice, Kyoya's new fiancé and new transfer student to Ouran had taken the liberty to change out of her uniform before coming to the club. She wore gold drop earrings and an elaborate gold necklace. She wore a brown pencil skirt with a crème colored tank top with lace straps and collar. Her frame was petite, but she was at least 5' 7". She was elegant when she moved.

"So, this is where you spend your free time?" she asked, walking right up to Kyoya, who was caught off guard. "I was told I could find you here." She kissed Kyoya on the cheek.

Keiko had went to where she was told to, just generally helping out as best she can. She had watched them enough to what a host, well hostess now, did and not. When the door opened again and she saw the beautiful Felice, she bit her lower lip. Her normal reaction would probably be to ignore the girl completely and probably give off an indifferent vibe that leveled awkward_. What am I supposed to do...?_ she thought as she kept to her duties for the time being.

"Tsk, it's like they're all taken now," one of the girls pouted, crossing her arms.

"I know, Master Kyoya too? It's like they're all pairing off. It's totally unfair!" another girl agreed.

Kyoya's group glared at Felice, who seemed unphased by them. She put her arm around Kyoya's and he pulled away. "Don't do this here," he muttered to her.

She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look and then a smile slid across her face, "If you promise to take me out tonight I'll go home," she whispered.

The girls had become more rowdy at her monopolizing Kyoya's attention which gave Keiko a slim opening which she gladly took. She excused herself from the boys she was with for the moment and headed to Kyoya. She bowed to both respectfully. "Excuse me sempai but a word if you will..." she said softly so no one else heard. "If you don't mind as well..." she said with a courteous smile to Felice.

Felice smiled back at her, a cold smile, "After I get my answer," she sang, shifting her focus back to Kyoya.

"…Alright…" Kyoya told Felice. Felice bounced in excitement.

"Pick me up at 7," she said to Kyoya before kissing him once more. She turned to Keiko, "Isn't he cute?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked out, turning the heads of some of the guys.

_Quite..._ she thought to herself and looked backed to Kyoya. "Sempai...if she keeps taking your attention I fear she may cause some tension and possible loss of customers." Keiko said seriously. "It may be wise to tell her to not flock you so. I've heard many complaints from the girls who thought of possibly designating you for the evening."

"I have no intention of allowing her back in here," Kyoya replied nonchalantly, making his way over to his table.

_I guess math help is out of the question for today...Hikaru's busy with Anko usually now and I rather not bug them_ she thought as she headed back to her station, apologizing to the boys and began talking with them once again.

"Way to give up," Anko whispered as she walked around Keiko's table with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Give up...? How...?" she whispered back softly as if talking about club matters. "I told him to tell her to leave...I don't want him to say now I'm monopolizing his time."

"I don't know, but you could say that..." Anko knocked over the coffee pot next to Keiko's table. Then she spoke in a normal tone, "Kei-chan, your coffee spilled! You should get more. Do you know where to get it?" She mouthed for Keiko to say, 'no'.

She had waited for what Anko said but jumped a bit at the spill in shock. "N-no I don't..." she said, cleaning up the spill a bit.

"I'll clean it up, why don't you ask Oniisan to help you?" Anko replied, getting on the floor to wipe it up.

"But I could-" she stopped at Anko's words and nodded. "Alright, thank you for your help!" She excused herself from the young men once again, blushing from feeling like an idiot from all this but kept the reason hidden. She slipped off to Kyoya since he was close. "Sorry to bother you once again...but could you help me with getting more coffee for my table." she asked, bowing to the girls apologetically.

The girls started to grumble and Tamaki had risen from his seat. As he was about to speak Anko put a hand over his mouth and whispered what was going on. "Yes, yes, Kyoya you should show her where to find it!" Kyoya got up, saying nothing to Keiko. Anko and Tamaki maid 'go' motions towards her.

She was about to say 'never mind' and turn away but saw Tamaki and Anko from behind him. "Thank you..." she said and waited for him to show her the way or something.

Keiko followed him to the back where he showed her where the coffee was. "You could have gotten this yourself," he said to her, putting a fresh pot on the tray and handing it to her. "You want something."

_Oh crap...!_ She thought at his words as she took the pot. "You caught me hunh...?" She laughed softly after thanking him for the pot and sighed. "I've been trying to ask if you would help me with my math lessons. I'm not strong at all in subject...Hikaru has been too busy to ask." she explained.

Kyoya examined her for a moment and then replied, "I will help you if you do something for me."

She raised a brow softly at this and looked at him. "Sure...what?" she smiled. "It's only fair...I'm a horrible mathematician." she warned jokingly but is slightly serious.

"There's a teacher who will be replacing your homeroom teacher. I want you to make sure he doesn't try to get close to Anko," Kyoya said, giving Keiko a very serious look.

"Okay...I'll try my utmost best to keep that from happening at all." she nodded her head lightly, noting how serious he is. "If anything occurs, should I report it to you?" she asked simply, wondering if he wanted to know of everything as well.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know," Kyoya replied, annoyed at her simplicity.

"Just making sure...I'm sorry." She said quickly, noting a slight annoyance in him. "I'll let you know of everything that goes on as soon as I am able to... As for the math, are you available today?" she asked, having ignored most of what Felice was saying.

"No, I have plans tonight. I am free tomorrow. We can start then," Kyoya said, easing up on the tension a bit. "Let's go, we don't want to keep the customers waiting."

"Right...thank you once again." she nodded, having set the tray down to gather napkins as well. She ended up accidentally burning her hand on the hot pot that was near the napkins and winced but did not want to keep him more. _Don't want him realizing him more of an idiot than he thinks..._ she thought and waited for him to exit first as a courtesy.

When they returned to the room Kyoya's clients were noticeably unhappy. They jumped on him as he sat back down.

"Master Kyoya! Please don't leave again!" one cried, putting her hands together.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" another one pouted.

Kyoya smiled his warm, fake smile and said, "I'm so sorry about this. But, you know how dense people can be."

"Right, it's all because of those two girls…"

Kyoya nodded, "They won't bother us again. Now, who would like some more coffee? We have tea, too."

Keiko sat with the boys and apologized to them sincerely and charmed them easily before she resumed with her service and kept them well entertained. The rest of the club went well and without incident. Satoshi was well received by some of Mori's old designators. He was warm, laid back nature and boyish charm won them over easily. Chika sat next to Satoshi, eating a piece of cake, speaking only when spoken to. The club came to an end and the room was easily cleaned up.

"Satoshi-kun! You should become a member!" Tamaki suggested vibrantly.

"Yeah! It was totally great! Those girls are so cute and nice. Thanks for inviting us, Anko," Satoshi replied. He turned to Chika, "Say thank you."

"…Thanks…" Chika responded and headed for the door.

Keiko was helping clean up and arrived beside Anko and Hikaru as Chika was leaving. "What did I miss...?" she asked curiously, having wrapped her hand after the club and everything.

"Satoshi is our new host!" Anko gushed, "He's so cute and nice. I think he'll do really well!" Anko noticed Hikaru twitch a bit and added, "But, he's nothing compared to my Hikaru!"

She smiled at him and gave him a little kiss, "I think that does it for the clean-up. Time to go home." She went over to the door with Hikaru and Kaoru, saying over her shoulder, "I'll meet you in the car, Oniisan!"

"Yeah, okay," Kaoru replied.

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" she grinned and followed the trio out but realized she forgot one of her textbooks so she excused herself and ran back to the club room to get it. Lucky for her, the room was not locked so she made her way to the area where their personal possessions are usually housed to get it and quickly leave.

Tamaki and Haruhi were on their way out and bid Keiko good night. Keiko reciprocated and then went back to where Kyoya was picking up his stuff and flipping through Keiko's textbook to find out who it belonged to.

"Uhm...Sempai, may I have my book back? I forgot it here by mistake. Thank you for finding it for me," she smiled, a hand extended for the book.

He handed it to her and walked passed her. She took the book and thanked him once again before looking at the maid outift she wore today. She shrugged lightly and let it be, heading out of the room a few minutes after him and headed down to the car while texting the twins to see if the car moved or not.

Keiko stopped when she saw Kyoya in the hall with another man. The man was tall and handsome with soft, short brown hair, but he had a cold air about him. He was leaning against the wall of the main office while Kyoya stood, looking very serious.

"Look what we have here, little Kyoya. You're all grown up now," the man said with a snide undertone in his otherwise calm voice. He was smiling at him, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Asato?" Kyoya asked stiffly. "You shouldn't be here. Not after what you did."

"Heh, I didn't do anything. It's all part of my sister's little game and she got you to play along. So childish…" The man, Asato laughed a frigid laugh and then looked at his watch. "Well, look at the time, I really must be going. I have a big first day ahead of me tomorrow." He turned before Kyoya could say anything, "Good night," he said over his shoulder, waving a lazy good bye.

Kyoya's hand tightened around the small notepad he'd been holding. Keiko didn't like the man at all and his tone of voice clearly proved he was not to be trusted. She then realized she had just eavesdropped on the conversation and busily texted on her phone to look like she was there by chance. She walked passed Kyoya without a word, hoping nothing would ensue though, she wanted to ask why he was upset.

"Kian-san," he called, still standing in the same place.

Her head popped up at her name and she turned to Kyoya with a raised brow. "Ah, sempai...you're still here? What is it...?"

"I know you were here. I could see you out of the corner of my eye." He paused, thinking though what he wanted to say, "How much did you hear?"

Her head hung because she had been caught and she thought for a bit. "Not much honestly, something about Anko and him not supposed to be here..." she said thoughtfully. "But that was also from partially from reading his lips... He's the guy I'm supposed to keep from Anko," she said simply, seeing that the tension between the two had almost been murderous.

"For Anko-anything." she said simply. "I have no real gain in it honestly...but does there always have to be?" she thought allowed to herself. "I'll keep ya posted, send out the swat team if he pulls anything-possibly get expelled if he hates me-the whole nine yards." she shrugged. "You rich folk have a lot of time on your hands."

Picking up a tone in her voice, Kyoya's brow raised, "Something you want to say to me, Kian-san?"

"Hmmm...? No, why...?" she raised a brow at him. "I just have come to realize you all have a lot of time on your hands," she laughed lightly. "It's not necessarily bad... I'm sorry if I offended you...I'm just living Cinderella for the year right? I'm sure some price had to be paid to come here and this is it I suppose..." She looked at Kyoya and thought for a bit. "You're really nice, when you want to be... Is there something you wanted me to say about you?"

"No… Your assumption that I have a lot of 'time' just seemed odd. Were you perhaps insinuating that we don't have anything better to do than to sit around," he replied, turning towards the door.

"No, I wasn't..." she said plainly. "I think it's nice...to have time to do things. I'm saying you guys are lucky in that sense but some tend to misuse it." She raised a brow at him. "Sempai, I never said you solely have too much time on your hand. Don't worry. And if it makes you feel better, it's not an insult in anyway. I'm not being negative at all..." she shrugged. "I don't see a point in being negative... you haven't done anything to harm me and if you intend to use me-then go ahead. Anko will be safe in the end...no? So that means I wasn't used in vein." she figured. "But she must be worried waiting for you, sorry to keep you." she bowed and bid him good night with a purely happy smile on her lips as she walked off.

Kyoya got into the car to a very quiet Anko. Usually, she would be on her phone talking to someone or reading a book. "Anko?"

Anko was looking out the window and sighed. "Who were you talking to Oniisan?" she asked, still not looking at him as the car stopped at a red light.

"Kian-san," Kyoya replied. _Don't tell me she knows…_

"And?" she prodded.

"…Asato…" he admitted. He looked at Anko as her hand flew to her wrist. He put a hand on hers.

* * *

Hey, thanks for coming back! We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new story. Don't forget to read and review! ~Hatori's Snowdrop Princess and xXLostDreamerXx


End file.
